Do you remember when?
by RobinCupcake
Summary: Now that Artemis is on the mission, Wally finally realizes truly how alone he was, as well as how quickly his friendship was deteriorating. One-shot, slight birdflash depending on your perspective.


A/N: I had writer's block on forgotten, plus my dad took my tablet so I had to rewrite the chapter *sigh*, and now I'm writing a songFic One-shot. Yey! Review?

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, or the song: Remember when by Chris Wallace, as well as anything recognizeable.

Warnings: Slight BirdFlash, depends on your perspective.

* * *

 _I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,_

 _Thinking to myself what have I done,_

Wally sat in his apartment, turning his recently emptied wine glass in tune to the silent beating of his broken heart. The speedster's mind couldn't help but wander back to the events of the day, a faint 'What have I done?' echoing in his mind. Now, he was all alone.

 _Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,_

 _And I couldn't see that you were the one,_

God, how had he been such an idiot? He should have noticed when he and Dick began drifting furthur apart than ever, and now, because of his stupidity, he had lost the friendship he had valued the most. The friend who was always there for him, no matter how badly he screwed up.

 _So can we push push push rewind,_

 _Go go back in time,_

He put the wine glass down and reached for his phone. He turned the metallic object in his hand, feeling the coolness of the inactive electronic calm his thoughts slightly. Now, he wished he could go back in time, and fix every idiotic thing he had ever done. His mind wandered through his thoughts, digging up his childhood memoirs.

 _When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

 _Wally was not sure why they were even in Bruce's private wine cellar in the first place, but the playboy billionaire's large collection of wine was intriguing. Dick pointed out serveral brands, and they were having a fairly nice time in the wine cellar._

 _...And now, Wally was even less sure why they were hiding a dozen bottles of wine in the Batcave. It was a stupid idea, they both knew that. And that was why they were doing it._

 _Take take take me back, I wanna go back, Back to what we had!_

 _Do you remember when we started this mess,_

 _My heart was beating out of my chest!_

 _Wally felt like he had suddenly shrunk to four feet when the Dark Knight had stepped into the room. He was there to meet the justice league, as well as their proteges. Batman was far more intimadating in person, and he couldn't help but cower behind the Flash._

 _"What is he doing?" He heard, and he peeked out from behind his uncle to see who the voice belonged to. There was an ebony acrobat standing at Batman's side, looking up at the Caped crusader. He was dressed in a red leotard with an embroidered R on his chest, his black and yellow cape behind him. The acrobat wore a black domino mask and a pair of black tights, as well as a utility belt that appeared to be almost the same as Batman's own. He was asking about the redhead hiding behind the Flash as soon as Batman as entered like he was the most intimidating being he had ever seen. Well, the Dark Knight probably was the most terrifying thing Wally had ever seen back then, but still..._

 _"Hi?" Wally said uncertainly with a sort of confidence he didn't quite feel (why did nobody tell him Batman had a son?), and stepped out of the safety of the Flash, holding out a hand. The ebony eyed the speedster for a moment before shaking his hand._

 _"We're going to be great friends! I can feel it!"_

 _Remember when we stole your dad's car,_

 _I never thought we'd take it that far,_

 _"How did you two end up in Florida with the batmobile." Batman stated, voice stoic and the question coming out as a statement, though his tone was infused with a mixture of amusement, intriguement, and pure rage. Which, now that Wally thought about it, was quite reasonable. They were two teens, neither having a license, whom had somehow managed to hijack the batmobile during a justice league meeting (they were bored, okay?), drive it several thousand miles away, and run out of gas in Canada. That was quite far, even for Wally. As the two teens exchanged nervous glances, it became obvious that neither of them wanted to answer the Dark Knight's question._

 _After answering the call and Batman saying that he would be there to help in half an hour, the two teens climbed back in the batmobile. Somehow, Robin had managed to park it properly in a parking lot after the duo figured out they were both lost and dangerously low on gas. The silence was broken by Dick, who was grinning. "Well, That wasn't so bad."_

 _"Wasn't so bad?" Wally asked, staring at the bird as if he were crazy. "Did you see how angry he looked?" The acrobat just shrugged._

 _"He's Batman." He stated as if that explained everything. "He always looks angry, mad, or some variant of those emotions. Besides, at least he wasn't smiling."_

 _"Smiling?" Wally asked incredulously._

 _"Trust me, if you've made him smile, you should either expect the world to blow up at any moment or start digging your own grave." Dick said, smiling. The pair laughed for a while, joking around in the batmobile as they waited for Batman to arrive (Wally swore he was gonna get murdered. Oh well, at least he went out happy)._

 _Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

 _So why'd we ever say goodbye?,_

Wally smiled at the memory of their April fool's days, how the prankster duo had always managed to find a way to win the prank wars at the cave. At how they had managed to dye Kaldur purple once, and how they had made the zeta tubes sing 'The Gummy Bear Song' one day. Needless to say, it was quite hilarious to hear the zeta tubes sing 'I'm a gummy bear, I'm a gummy bear,' every time someone used the zeta tubes.

 _Remember when we, when we, had it all_

 _Do you remember when..._

He tapped speed dial, and mentally debated whether he should apologize or not. What would he say? S _orry for shoving you earlier?_

 _Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,_

 _I guess I just wanted you to know,_

Before he could ponder the decision, his body seemed to work faster than his brain and pressed the button without Wally's mind agreeing. Dick picked up before he could hang up.

"Hello?"

 _Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,_

 _I can't believe I let you go,_

Wally was still debating the thought when Dick's voice rang across the room. He looked down, and facepalmed. Of course he had pressed it without realizing it. What was he going to say?

"Hey..."

"Wally, what is it? If this is about earlier-"

"I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier, and now I'm seriously regretting everything." Wally interrupted, stating his apology in one breath, at a speed just slow enough for Dick to comprehend.

There was a brief silence, and Wally was getting worried.

"Apology accepted."

Wally grinned and let out a breath. "So... Did I wake you up?"

"You know fully well Bats never sleep." Dick said, an edge of amusement in his voice. Wally smiled, reminded of all the sleepovers where Wally had fallen aleep first.

 _I'm hanging by a thread,_

 _I'm tearing at the seams,_

Their friendship had already deteriorated enough without Wally shoving Dick this morning, and the redhead knew that Dick shouldn't have picked up. After all, the speedster was becoming the perfect example of the worst friend in the world, and Wally was pretty sure they both knew it.

 _Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go..._

 _But maybe, there was a chance..._

 _But I just won't give up!_

But this would be a start.

"I was just wondering, did you want to do something on April first?"

"Maybe. Hey, do you remember when..."

 _Do you remember when?_


End file.
